1. Field of the Invention
The clamp apparatus of the present invention is designed to attach to the edge of a planar surface which enables various stanchion items to be attached such as a canopy, signs, umbrellas, displays, lighting and the like. The clamping device of the present invention includes an adjustable clamp assembly for attachment to a planar surface and a stanchion bore wherein there is a stanchion bore passing therethrough which receives a stanchion that is selectively positioned and locked in place by a cam lever. The clamp assembly attachment includes a clamp frame channel in which two threaded retention knobs are held captive in the lower lip of the channel portion. The threaded retention knobs are the means of clamping the device to the planar surface. The cam lever mechanism partially extends into the stanchion bore when in the closed position thereby gripping the stanchion between the cam lever and stanchion bore wall releasably. The present invention also includes a removable plastic cover for aesthetic purposes. The plastic cover may clip onto or be removed from the clamp assembly as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other clamping devices designed for the purpose of attachment. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,008 issued to Daniel K. Farley on Jan. 25, 2000.
Another patent was issued to Robin Hapgood, et al. on Sept. 9, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,904. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,016 was issued to Jill Marie Jones on Aug. 10, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 4, 1986 to Jack Solomon as U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,052.
Another patent was issued to Hans Schoen on 5,582,384 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,384.
A clamping apparatus included a shaft member with a first clamping member and a second clamping member mounted on the shaft member. Both of the clamping members have leg portions that are moveable toward and away from each other between a clamping and non-clamping position. The clamping apparatus further includes a cam member engaging the shaft member that urges the clamping members between their clamping and non-clamping positions. Embodiment, the joint mechanism includes a locking mechanism for permitting quick adjustment of the joint clamp componets relative to each other.
A clamping for connecting together two parellel elongate members has a pair of body parts with respective recesses that can be brought together to define a through opening receiving one of the members. To one side of the through opening each body part has spaced tubular portions with coaxial bores. The tubular portions of the body parts can be meshed together to alien their bores and the other of the elongate members inserted through the bores to lock the body parts together axially but allowing them to pivot on the farther member. To the opposite side of the through opening the body parts have snap-fastening recesses that engage a clamping lever. Cam mechanisms between the clamping lever and the body parts to be flexed together by pivoting the leaver, so gripping both elongate members and locking them together.
Each arm of the first pair of arms is pivotally connected at space apart pivot locations to the first clamp bracket and to an adjustment bracket, respectively, and each arm of a second pair of arms is pivotally connected at spaced apart locations to a second clamp bracket and to the adjustment bracket, respectively. A first control is engageable with an arm of the first pair for selectively enabling and preventing pivoting movement thereof, and a second control is engageable with an arm of the second pair for selectively enabling and preventing pivoting movement thereof. When the first and second controls both enable the respective pivoting movements, the second clamp bracket can be moved to a desired to a desired position, and, when the first and second controls both prevent the respective pivoting movement, the second clamp bracket retains its position.
A holding device for elongate members has a base body with a C-shaped bracket with a first leg, a second leg, and a connecting bar. The C-shaped bracket has a securing screw extending through the first leg for clamping the holding device to a support. The base body has two parallel legs extending in a first plane of the first leg and pointing away from the C-clamp bracket. A plate is positioned in a second plane perpendicular to the first plane and is connected with adjacent edges to the connecting bar and the two parallel legs. The plate has a first and second set of two grooves that extend parallel to one another on opposite sides of the plate. The first and second sets extend spaced from one another parallel to the connecting bar. The plate further has a third and fourth set of two grooves that extend parallel to one another on opposite sides of the plate. The third and fourth sets extend spaced from one another parallel to the two parallel legs. At least one annular member for clamping an elongate member is provided. It has a radial gap defining two oppositely arranged free ends of the annular member from which extend two flanges radially outwardly. The two parallel legs and the sets of two grooves are receiving elements for the annular member wherein the annular member is slipped onto one of the receiving elements. An arresting pin arrests the annular member on the receiving element.
While these clamping devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. It is thus desirable to provide a clamping apparatus which may secure to a planar surface and receive attaching apparatus such as a canopy assembly as well other mounting devices. It is further desirable to provide a clamping device that may adjust to the thickness of selected planar surface.
The present invention discloses a clamp apparatus designed for attachment to the edge of a planar surface which enables various stanchion items to be attached such as a canopy, signs, umbrellas, displays, lighting and the like. The present invention includes an adjustable clamp assembly for attachment to a planar surface and a stanchion holding member having a stanchion bore passing therethrough for receiving a stanchion that is selectively positioned and locked in place by a cam lever. The clamp assembly attachment includes a clamp frame channel in which a pair of threaded retention knobs are held captive in the lower lip of the channel portion. The threaded retention knobs are the means of clamping the device to the planar surface. The head of the cam lever mechanism partially extends into the stanchion bore when in the closed position thereby releasably gripping the stanchion between the cam lever head and stanchion bore wall. The present invention also includes a removable plastic cover for aesthetic purposes. The plastic cover has an attachment means for attaching to the clamp assembly as required.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device for various planar surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device for various planar surfaces such as banquet tables and enable various items to be attached.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device for various planar surfaces such as banquet tables and enable various items to be attached. Also, to provide a device consisting of a cam lever for securing attachable apparatus thereto.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device for planar surfaces such as banquet tables and enable various items to be attached. Also a device consisting of a cam lever for securing attachable apparatus using a pole insert vertically mounted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device consisting of a cam lever for securing attachable apparatus using a pole insert vertically mounted into the stanchion opening.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a clamp designed to attach to a planar surface such as a banquet table and enable various items to than be attached via a pipe/pole inserted vertically into the stanchion portion of the present invention.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.